Un Pequeño Problema
by xDarken
Summary: Esa seria una noche inolvidable para ambas, otra noche llena de pasión o al menos eso pensaban antes de que..


Bueno, MSLN, ni sus personajes me pertenecen :(

Aki les dejo mi primer fic, espero les guste.. se aceptan recomendaciones.. dejen comentarios, asi sabre si les gusta :), sino no sabre y no podre continuarlo :(

**Pequeño Problema**

El resplandor de la luna definía la silueta de sus cuerpos al desnudo que formaban la divina danza del amor, como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera la última, con desespero, con pasión, con amor, era un hermoso momento para ambas, nada podía salir mal. Hasta que..

-Fate-chan, lo siento- Exclamo quitándose encima de la rubia acostándose a su lado.

-Na.. Nanoha, ¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te lastime? – Dijo en tono de preocupación

-No.. es que –suspiro – no puedo hacerlo.

-Po.. por qué?

-No lo sé, no puedo, me apague. –se volteo en la cama y le dio la espalda a la rubia–

-¿Te apagaste? Jajaja.. te apaa.. jajajaja.. un fosforo ese jajaja..- la rubia reía a carcajadas mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-

-¡ERES UNA INSENSIBLE! – dijo en un grito.

-Lo siento. Discúlpame, no era mi intención.- exclamo limpiándose las ultimas lagrimillas.

-¡Vete! – miró severamente a la rubia

-No, espera es que me dio risa la forma en que lo dijiste. Lo siento. Déjame ayudarte.

-¿AYUDARME A QUE? ¿A SENTIRME QUE SOY UNA MUJER FRIGIDA?-

- Refri.. que es e.. – No termino la frase cuando su cuerpo yacía en el suelo y su cara sobre un zapato.

-Sal de aquí Fate.. si no quieres que te parta en dos con un Starlight Breaker.

- Ja! No te atreverías a tocar a esta hermosura..- musito mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Eso crees?- La miro seria y fijamente.

-Umm si, me amas demasiado para lastimarme- La rubia hizo un gesto de victoria hasta que noto que Raising Heart estaba en su forma de arma apuntándole muy cerca-

- STARLIGHTT BREEE- No pudo terminar la frase cuando noto que la rubia había salido huyendo a la velocidad de la luz.

-Amor, creo que dormiré esta noche en el sofá.- dijo en tono bajito y pasivo ya acostada en el sofá, con una almohada y una manta.

-¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!- grito la pelirroja.

-No huyo, solo me aseguro de no dejar huérfana a nuestra hija- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto un poco más calmada al notar que la ojirubi había bajado la guardia.

-Nada, que buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

Pasados ya 20 minutos la pelirroja no podía dormir y notaba que Fate tampoco, ya que se escuchaba por todo el departamento el molesto sonido de los resortes del sofá producido por los bruscos movimientos de la rubia por no poder dormir. Entonces Nanoha recordó que le era imposible dormir sin estar abrazada a su amada rubia, y decidió cruzar algunas palabras con ella.

-Fate-chan, estoy muy molesta contigo jum.- suspiro- Pero no puedo dormir sin ti.

- Yo tampoco puedo dormir sin ti Nanoha, pero no quiero que me mates con un SB.

-Mou.. no seas tonta fate-chan, no te hare nada. Ven a la cama.

-Umm.. está bien- La más alta tomo la almohada y la manta, se dirigió a su lecho, abrazo a Nanoha por la espalda y le susurro con una voz sensual..

-¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

-No juegues con tu suerte. Te he dicho que no puedo.

-Está bien, esperare lo que sea necesario. – Besó en la mejilla a la ojiazul y ambas se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

**Cinco días después, oficina de Hayate Yagami.**

Una pelirroja caminaba de un lugar a otro, con el ceño fruncido y una cara de preocupación.

-Nanoha-chan, ¿te podrías sentar? Me desesperas- La pelirroja tomó asiento.

-Hayate-chan es quee..ettoo.. yoo.. veras te..tengo un problema- Yagami pudo observar el notable sonrojo en la cara de su amiga.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Eso era lo tan importante que me tenías que decir?- La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto sin rodeos

-Etto.. Bueno Fate-chan y yo estábamos en la cama y entonces.. –No termino de decir cuando la pelicorto interrumpió

- LO SABIAAA..¿Mencionaste a yuuno mientras tenían sexo? Por dios Nanoha-chan, dime que no tienes nada con ese maldito hurón del demonio, sino yo misma iré a matarlo, pobre Fate-chan, la entiendo debe estar destrozada la pobre, no es fácil aceptar que el único amor de tu vida te engañe con una cosa asquerosa como esa..

-Hayate-ch..

-Ese maldito engendro hurón del demonio, ya verá, no me digas que también estas embaraza de el, no no, eso no lo puedo permitir..

-Hayate-chan, no es eso.- la miro esperando que su amiga se calmara, lo cual no sucedió.

-Esa rubia emo bipolar.. no me digas que tiene otra porque sino se las verá conmigo, tantos años de práctica para declararte su amor, días tomando en los bares porque pensaba que eras novia de yuuno, noches en pena llorando y cuando por fin tiene todo lo echa a la basura, tan santa que se le veía, no no, ya uno no puede ni confiar en nadie, tranquila amiga hay muchas rubias sexys en el mar..

-HAYATEEE-CHANN..

-¿QUEEE?

-No es nada de eso- Hayate la miro con los ojos abiertos-

-Y entonces. ¿Qué es?- Miro con los ojos fijos a Nanoha, mientras esta se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-No puedo tener sexo.- Soltó de una vez

-Ahh eso. Pensé que era algo grave..-proceso la información- ¿QUÉ TU NO PUEDE QUEE?- soltó de un grito.

-Si como lo oyes -bajo la cabeza- Hayate-chan no se qué sucede conmigo, ya lo he intentado estos últimos cinco días con Fate-chan y no puedo, no quiero que piense que la rechazo, o que solo estoy jugando con ella, yo la amo más que a mi propia vida, pero no quiero que este atada a una persona que no pueda estar con ella de esa forma, además ese día no entendió mucho el porqué no puedo..- su voz se volvió un hilito de voz-

-Tranquila, encontraremos una solución a tu problema.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Erm.. este es mi primer fic, espero les guste.. se aceptan sugerencias.. recomendaciones, etc, me ha salido de la cabeza, no se de donde salio esta idea tan rara xD.. una nanoha teniendo problemas de esos.. en fin.. u.u.. espero actualizarlo pronto.. mientras mas comentarios dejen.. más rapido seguiré. Gracias por leer.


End file.
